


His Sweet

by Lucien_Silver



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anonymity, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Work In Progress, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: Individual little short stories and one shots based around a 20 year old ftm trans boy, his 30 year old boyfriend and the pure love that surrounds them. Much smut, much fluff.





	1. One

~♡~ One ~♡~ 

He sighed and tossed his phone to the side, burying his beet-red face into his hands and let out a long sigh. He had been scrolling through his social media absentmindedly, he really didn't have anything better to do that day. But, every time he would pause to read any of the posts he would find his mind wandering to thoughts of his lover. Whom would be on his way home from work that very moment. It certainly wouldn't do, he could barely stand waiting while he debated on what he should do. 

He slid his hands back, tucking his hair behind his ears and stood up. No harm in getting started without him, right? Besides, perhaps his lover would like the surprise that would soon be waiting for him to come home. The hoodie was the first to go, tossed over to the sofa, joining his phone, forgotten. He left a trail of clothing that lead to the bedroom they shared. 

Naked, he climbed into the bed, laid himself against the pillows. One arm propped under his head, the other lazily ran down his chest, fingers ghosting circles around his nipples, drawing out the faintest of gasps before his hand continued it's journey south. He parted his nether lips and moaned at his own wetness, he was already so ready. Images of his lover flashed through his mind, setting himself up for a deeply pleasurable fantasy.

* * *   
Sighing, he seated himself in his car, he had just gotten out of work and was rather eager to get home where can relax after working diligently all day. He took his phone from his pocket to quickly text his boy, who was sure to be eagerly waiting for him to be home soon. Heading your way, I'll see you soon. He returned his phone to his pocket and began his drive home. 

In roughly an hour's time he pulled into the driveway. He checked his phone before getting out of his car, strange, his text went not only unanswered, but also unread. This was very uncharacteristic of his lover, who usually replied almost instantly. A little worried he picked up the pace walking into their home, stopping in his tracks when he spots one of his boy's shirts laying on the floor. That's odd… he thought to himself. He glanced over at the sofa, his boy's favorite hoodie was laying on it, alongside his phone, but the young man he was looking for was nowhere to be found. He picked up the phone, wakes the screen, sure enough there was a notification from himself displayed on his screen. He scans the room... where is he?

His gaze snaps to the direction of their bedroom, he could have sworn he heard a noise coming from that direction. A trail of even more of his sweet’s clothes lead him up to the door of their shared room, the door was slightly cracked open. He quietly peered inside, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that beheld him. 

His lover laid across their bed, completely naked, a hand buried between his legs. His back was beginning to arch, his hips grinding slowly, almost unnoticeably against his own fingers. His eyes were screwed shut, he was completely lost in whatever fantasy was playing out underneath his eyelids. 

 

He couldn't tear his eyes away, his body refused to move. He was captivated. This is why he wasn't texting back… His eyes were glued to the hand between his boy's legs, following the almost rhythmic movements as he circled a finger around his sensitive bud, occasionally dipping a finger or two inside himself to rub at the bundle of nerves deep within. 

***

The pleasure was almost too much to handle at this point. At first he was just trying to hold himself off until his love came home but now he was too far gone. The outside world ceased to exist as his pleasure continued to climb. 

In his mind's eye, his love was here upon the bed with him, head buried between his thighs, tongue swirling his sensitive bud rather than his own fingers. He was gently thrusting against his face, his fingers gripping hair when he arches into the man's magical touch. He was getting close now, each stroke, each touch was bringing him faster to his great climax. He could feel the pressure building up inside, his mind screamed at him to push, to finally go over the edge. 

He began chanting his lover’s name between ragged breaths like a mantra, over and over. His hips began to buck harder against his own hand, against the pleased grin pained inside his mind. His eyes flicked open at the last moment, locking with those of his love, standing there in the doorway watching him, a bulge forming at the front of his pants. The pressure snapped at that exact moment, his body lurched, a fluid erupted from his body as a cry of ecstasy escaped him. His body trembled and twitched from the intensity.

He grinned and beckoned his watcher in with a nod. He still had one more in him. He rolled to the side of the bed, sitting, his love stood before him. He immediately got to work removing the man's clothes, he was far too overdressed and needed to be naked now. 

The belt was the first to be off, tossed to the side, forgotten, followed by his shirt. As soon as his pants and underwear were removed, the boy’s eyes flicked down to the full mast his love was sporting. He took it into his hand, it was so hard, so ready. He silently admired the other man's willpower, standing there watching him like he had. 

He began to slowly pump the member in his hand, running the pad of his thumb over the gorgeous tip each time. He picked up the pace, the little sounds and the changes in his love's breathing going straight from his ears to his core, he was already beginning to feel his passage throb deep inside. 

His gaze jumped up to meet eyes with him when a hand gently gripped his, moving it away. The man gripped him by his hips, tugging the boy to him, his length nudged his mound once briefly, earning him a moan. 

The boy gripped the forearms of his beloved, locking eyes with him again before he bucked his hips up, seating the man inside him in one go and threw his head back with a moan. He was being stretched in the best ways. His grip tightened and he let out a whine. He needed him to start moving immediately or else he'd go insane. 

His back arched as the man inside him slowly pulled out, then in again, over and over. The boy was a diapason of sounds, hushed at first, volume climbing as his pleasure rose. They picked up the pace, falling into a mutual rhythm. 

Don't stop… please… yes... more… When he wasn't moaning, the boy was all mouth and teeth. Biting, sucking, licking, or just straight up mouthing whatever bits of his lover's flesh that he could get his mouth on. He pawed at his back, until he drew close to his peak, where he began to dig his nails in, though not enough to break skin. 

***

The body beneath him was like a sea of untamed passion. He always was, even outside of their romps in bed. Everything about him was intense, moreso now that he was so close to coming. His legs were spread wide for him, ankles locked against his behind, the boy's hips were meeting his own with each thrust. His eyes were glued to the face below his, eyes screwed clenched shut, mouth opened, sounds escaping him regularly, completely focused on the ecstasy being given to him. 

They were both close, he could feel his own orgasm fastly approaching, he could hear it in his boy's voice. Only a little more… He gripped the thighs wrapped around himself and focused on driving them both to their climax. But… he paused at the last moment, the eyes beneath him open and glanced down to their joined hips to see if something were amiss. 

“Look at me” the command came out more breathy than he had intended, but he still got the desired effect. Hazel eyes jumped up to meet blue. “Good boy..” he resumed his previous rhythm, thumbing the boy's sensitive nub. It only took a few thrusts worth before the body below lurches against him, hips bucked, trembling all over, the walls around his member spasmed and a fluid rushed out, soaking a spot in the sheets, nails dragged down his back. He hit his own peak then, one last thrust, filling the boy deep inside, drawing a final moan from him. 

His boy whined weakly once he pulled out to lay down beside him. His lover pulled his still twitching body to snuggle up to him, resting a hand on his chest, kissing one of the various marks he left before leaning over to capture the man's lips in a quick, but loving kiss. He closed his eyes and whispered “I love you” before quickly being overcome by his exhaustion. The man just smiled and gently held his sleeping lover before he too slipped into dreamland. 

~♡~ End ~♡~


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more fun to be had at carnivals beyond rides and games.

There never was much excitement in small towns,  especially in the sleepy farm town the boy grew up in. But, once a year at the tail end of summer the local fairgrounds would host a small carnival. It wasn't anything spectacular - only a handful of rides and a whole lot of livestock - but it may have been the most exciting thing to happen in his hometown. He always made a point to drag along a friend with him annually to relive their childhoods for a day, spending an entire year's worth of saving for an afternoon of fun and sweets. That year, however, his lover had flown in to visit for the summer, so of course he was required to experience the carnival with him. 

 

They didn't focus on the rides as much as the boy and his friends would have, instead they spent the afternoon lazily browsing through the shops, overdosing on sugar at the food stands, and cheering each other on as they tried their luck (and failing miserably) at winning those amazing teddy bears. They didn't win anything besides a few laughs and a dozen smiles. 

 

With a gasp the boy pranced over to one of the game booths, this one was always his favorite - only because you were guaranteed to win at least something. He dug a couple bucks from his pocket and handed them over to the carney, he beamed back at his love. He had a silly little plan cooking up inside his noggin. The woman running the game handed him three darts and gave him instructions he had heard every year. "Throw the darts at the balloons behind me, pop them and win a prize." The boy's energy changed, he became rigid and focussed like he could tell which balloons were the best ones just by squinting at them extra hard. POP!! A neon pink balloon exploded. Then blue. Then green. The carney looked at the tags that labelled the prizes he won and motioned at what he could pick from. Little teddy bears, deformed rainbow unicorn, a banana plush, and a little plush flower. Perfect! He chose the flower, turned to his date and presented it with a bow of mock elegance. The man took it with a small, amused eye roll, tucking it on display into his shirt pocket. 

 

Before they knew it, night time had rolled in, rides lit up in all sorts of colorful designs and the atmosphere got a little more magical. They bought a couple ride tickets from booth and walked a few laps taking in all their options, seeking those least likely to be vomit inducing. They rode on a few, but eventually decided to end the night on the ferris wheel. The boy was terrified of heights but being with his lover had given him a sense of courage tonight. As they went around they pointed out all of the things they could see around town from that height. 

 

When the wheel slowed to a stop, their car stopped at the very top, the boy had a brief smirk appear on his face. Scooting over, he slid his hand up his love's thigh and cupped his endowments, giving them a slight squeeze. Panic momentarily flashed on the man's face, eyes darted around, but when he noticed the cars on either side of them were empty, he relaxed a little. 

 

Noting when his love relaxed, he proceeded. First with undoing the front of his pants, next ducking a hand inside pulling out the already hardening member. He dove in, giving the entire length in his hand one long lick, from base to tip. Above him, he heard a sharp intake of breath. He gave the tip another quick swipe with his tongue and pumped the member. 

 

He captured the tip in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, pausing to tease underneath the head. Feeling how his love tensed, he smiled. He could tell he was resisting the urge to thrust.This won't take long. He flicked his eyes up, hazel meeting blue, and took in the rest of the shaft, inch by inch, until he could take in no more. A hand massaged and rolled the man's balls. 

 

Hearing a barely contained moan, he was spurred on, he started to bob his head. Sucking, and occasionally humming on the drawback. One of his love's hands found its way to his hair, gripping tight and guiding his movements. The boy closed his eyes and  inhaled sharply, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. He was secretly loving this, the taste on his tongue, his lover's scent filling his nostrils, the sounds in his ears. His own arousal was threatening to soak through his jeans. He slipped a free hand down to rub at his mound, trying to relieve some of his need, but only succeeded in increasing his desire and let a moan slip. 

 

The man's hips bucked at the sensation, causing the boy to gag once, he shot him an apologetic look. The boy needed to hurry this along, the wheel was likely to start moving again any second. He bobbed faster, his tongue focused more on the head, rolling around it, tip playing with the slit, anything he knew to bring the man to his climax. It was working. Both hands gripped in his hair, the man began to gently thrust into his mouth. The boy held still, the man's hips bucked once again, shoving his cock down the throat. The boy closed his eyes, feeling the length in his mouth twitch, then heat spurted down his throat. He moaned around the member, he swallowed everything that was being given to him.

 

He pulled away, wiping any stray cum off his face and tucked the now sated member back into the jeans. He gave the man a contented smile, "feeling good?"

 

The man nodded, "yeah… where did that come from?"

 

"You were so sweet to me all day that I just couldn't help myself", the boy chuckled. "You can get me back when we get home." 

 

"Sure thing." 

 

The ride lurched and then began to rotate once more, slowly letting off passengers one by one. Every single one of them was unaware of what had occurred above them. The two gave each other a knowing smirk and headed off towards the exit. 


End file.
